


fumes

by freckleder



Series: Tsukishima Week 2016 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Tsukishima Week, late nights and soft kisses, set after the shiratorizawa match
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckleder/pseuds/freckleder
Summary: In which Kei ponders about the future and Yamaguchi joins him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tsukishima Week - Day 5: Promises/Trust | ~~Insecurities/Jealousy~~ | ~~Anger~~
> 
> I said I wanted to keep all works for Tsukishima Week gen but somehow I ended up writing this anyways haha. I hope you like it!!
> 
> [ EDEN - Fumes ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v8KPX-KPsFU)

Kei sat on the terrace of his place. It was already late and the moon was shining bright, not a single cloud was covering the sky. Kei counted the stars when he heard something rustle in the bushes from one side of the garden. A moment later a figure climbed over the fence from the house right next to them. Yamaguchi. He smiled.

“I saw you sitting out here for a while now from my window. Not tired yet? Is your hand hurting a lot?”

Kei looked at the bandages wrapped around his fingers. Even though they were wrapped tightly he could feel the blood pulsing as if fire was gushing through his arteries. If he continued his metaphor then technically the smoke would prevent him from breathing and engulf him, making his vision hazy.

But it didn’t.

Yamaguchi sat down next to him.

“It’s bearable. Probably because the rest of my body feels like I got hit by a truck.”

“True, I thought I would need someone to help me get out of bed this morning. Not even the training camp could prepare us for such intense matches.”

It was one day after they had won against Shiratorizawa and dead tired was the best expression to explain their physical state. And their mental state.

“But we won. Tsukki, we won. It was all worth it.” Yamaguchi had his arms propped up behind him, his head turned upwards to the stars. His hair fell back, revealing the parts of his forehead that were almost free of freckles. Kei resisted the urge to trace and count them. The way Yamaguchi rested his entire body on his hands allowed Kei to see his tense muscles, equally sore as his own ones.

Kei leaned back as well, mimicking Yamaguchi’s pose. Their shoulders touched. “Lately I’ve been wondering…do you ever think this is going to have an impact on our future?”

“Volleyball? Stop acting like it only occurred to you know that it matters to you. You always cared, why else would you’ve joined?” Yamaguchi’s eyes met his and he smiled. The wind was playing with his hair and the strands danced over his face.

Kei nodded. He didn’t defend himself or deny it. Of course it had always matter. He had been scared to make the same mistake his brother did. He didn’t want to hold on to a hopeless dream so he had decided to not have a dream to start with.

Yamaguchi looked back at the sky. “It’s fine. I was also worried at the beginning because I tried giving my best and it didn’t work as well as I wanted to. But now it’s not just all of us on our own. We’re a team. You can rely on us. You can rely on _me_.”

“You should charge people for listening to your speeches. You could be a professional.” Kei rested his head on Yamaguchi’s shoulder. He didn’t have to say more. The gesture was enough to let Yamaguchi know how much he trusted him.

“You can…rely on me too. Just so you know.”

“Now it’s getting cheesy, were did this moment of fondness suddenly come from?”

“So you can pull off a corny line like that but I can’t?”

They both laughed. Then Yamaguchi leaned down and gave him a kiss, as soft as the moon’s light. Kei didn’t close his eyes. He never did. It has become a habit to watch the soft blush on Yamaguchi’s cheeks appear and his eyelids flutter shut, the long lashes almost touching his cheeks. Kei inched forward and took hold of Yamaguchi’s hand after they had broken apart again.

They both sat on the terrace, watching the stars. They twinkled in the distance, their light taking a journey so long they already seized to exist before it met an end.

Kei felt something burning inside him but it wasn’t like someone had set his body on fire, the fire had been in him the entire time and he had learned how to set it ablaze. His vision wasn’t blurred by the smoke, quite the contrary. He couldn’t remember ever seeing things so clearly. He wasn’t sure about the future but he was sure about his present which more than he could’ve hoped for only months ago.

 

 


End file.
